Sang Hyang Tunggal
Sang Hyang Tunggal Dewi is married to the daughter of Sang Hyang Darmani Darmajaka (Darmakaya) king Goda Keling (Selong country) which is a sister of Sang Hyang Wenang own. Then Sang Hyang Tunggal was crowned as king in heaven Keling replace Sang Hyang Darmajaka. From his marriage with Goddess Darmani, Sang Hyang Tunggal blessed with several children in the form of 'akyan' (subtle body) they are: Sang Hyang Rudra / god God, Sang Hyang Hyang Dewanjali and Darmastuti. Sang Hyang Tunggal an avid reader Fiber (book) Reader tangible Darya without literary voice (without writing) became interested in the journey of Sang Hyang Nurcahya (his great-grandfather). He decides to imitate his great-grandfather, is an ascetic to achieve his goals became the ruler of the world in three layers (Tribuana / Triloka). Goda Keling he was handed over to the eldest son of Sang Hyang Rudra. Sang Hyang Tunggal then imprisoned sleep on a Flat Stone. Once the quietness of his penance, when I woke he was in a beautiful palace at the bottom of the ocean. Without realizing it actually Sang Hyang Tunggal was abducted by demon king crab named Sang Hyang Rekatama (Sang Hyang Yuyut) to marry his daughter. Prince Sang Hyang Rekatama named Goddard Wirandi (Goddess Rekatawati) claimed to have met with Sang Hyang Tunggal in a dream, and fell in love with him. Because it is a way to reach his goal, then the Sang Hyang Tunggal accept such applications. Sang Hyang Tunggal then bring Wirandi Goddard (Goddard Rekatawati) to the palace Jonggring Salaka (Goda Suralaya) Tengguru mountain (Himalaya) to get the blessing from his father. Then Sang Hyang Wenang submit Goda Suralaya to Sang Hyang Tunggal. And then the the Wenang mokswa, live in-uwung kumitir swargaloka dreamily. Sang Hyang Tunggal Suralaya now lives in heaven with his wife, Dewi Dewi Darmani and Wirandi. It was heaven Suralaya yet other than the three of them uninhabited. At one point, a very pregnant Wirandi Goddess gave birth, but born to a figure of the goddess is not a baby, but she gave birth to an egg. Sang Hyang Tunggal bermujasmedi silence into Swargaloka Awang Uwung Kumitir. Sang Hyang Wenang before, he told about eggs that were born by his wife. Sang Hyang Wenang give guidance and provide water of life 'Tirta Kamandalu' to Sang Hyang Tunggal. According to the instructions of his father, he worshiped until the egg bursts and shattered into three parts, leather, white and red eggs. Sang Hyang Tunggal pour 'water of life' Tirta Kamandalu simultaneously to the scattered eggs. Miraculously, leather, white and red eggs that turned into a three-figure of a baby. Sang Hyang Tunggal give the names of each baby is created, from the egg shell was named Sang Hyang Antaga, while the baby created from the egg whites are named Sang Hyang Ismaya, and red baby created from an egg was named Sang Hyang Manikmaya. Later, the third son of Sang Hyang Tunggal will have an important role in the jazz universe Pramuditya (puppet).